Contemporary printed circuit boards have embedded circuits or patterned traces made from layers of copper. The traces typically connect electrical components, cables, and other printed circuit boards through electrical connectors, and create functional circuits transmitting data as electrical signals. These traces and the circuits and connections they create do not, of course, pass optical data signals. A main limitation of this transmission method is that electrical signals experience a phenomenon known as "propagation delay," which is the length of time it takes for a signal to travel from its starting location to its final location.
Consequently, current technology is limited to such an extent that modem Central Processing Units (CPUs) are placing more components directly on the CPU itself, because the propagation delay is limiting the CPU speed to unacceptably slow rates. As a result, internal CPU backplanes are required to allow for increases in CPU power and efficiency. Circuit card backplanes having various printed circuit boards that plug into a central circuit board for inter-circuit board communication are also reaching their maximum speeds, and require special cables and alternate signal routes to bypass the backplanes.
In addition, data transmissions via conventional electrical signals also reach bandwidth limitations, which are maximum amounts of data that can be carried over a particular signal path, cable, or electrical bus. Furthermore, many conventional electrical transmissions are fed through electrical connectors that may experience "contact corrosion resistance," which is the increased electrical resistance due to corrosion that can form at connection points. Although gold-plated contacts reduce this, they are not totally impervious to its occurrence.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for a circuit board that utilizes copper or other metallic strips for conventional data and power signals and embedded fiber optic conductors for optical transmission of data at high speed, digital signal rates to reduce signal latency and increase signal bandwidth/throughput.